nebula_gravisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ancient Days
The Ancient Days refers to the period of history before Stiria Gelumorsus was sealed by Procella Lapis, when the four deities were firmly believed in by a vast population of the world, and worshipped openly. During the Ancient Days, Stiria Gelumorsus was a deity feared by many throughout the world, worshipped by the darkest of creatures and known to bring chaos, death and destruction wherever he went. He used to ravage the world with deathly blizzards and raze entire cities to the ground with his lightning. Many a civilization has met it's end at the wrath of Stiria. During this time, he was aided by Cinis Umbra, who would spread disease and ill-health across the world. the difference being that Cinis used to do so in moderation, and maintain a natural order in the world, whereas Stiria simply wreaked destruction wherever he cared to. Procella Lapis, with her high sense of justice and honour, could not abide a fellow deity acting in such a manner, and began to formulate a plan to teach Stiria a lesson. She approached Stiria in his northern temple in Albushiems, and challenged him, confident that her power over fire would be enough to force him into surrender. But alas, Stiria proved far to powerful and cunning, especially on his own territory, but Procella held her own, until Cinis intervened. Faced by two deities, Procella had no choice but to flee back to her own temple in Ruberaestas. Centuries passed in which Stiria resumed his destructive ways, but Procella was not inactive. She had begun to forge the Sun Shackles, four golden shackles, each embedded with a Summer Adamas, each capable of sealing the power of winter by 99.9%. She formulated a plan with Eruditio Lacus and eventually launched a second attack. This time, Eruditio crossed into Cinis' territory and began spreading his holy waters through her land. This enraged Cinis, and kept her occupied in fending off Eruditio's attack, returning her land to it's usual, dark, unholy place, but while she was distracted, Procella approached Stiria once again. This time, she did not approach him with the goal of winning, merely distracting momentarilly, and this time she succeeded. She waited for Stiria to lower his guard, believing he had won, and then summoned the Sun Shackles, one on each of his wrists, one on each of his ankles. The Summer Adamas combined, to reduce Stiria's power by 99.9% x 4. This robbed him of his divine form and sealed him in a mortal body, ageless and immortal, but now prone to death by injury and illness. His power greatly reduce, Stiria was banished into the mortal world to live amongst those he had tried to destroy, with no way to release himself from the confines of his shackles. However, legend has it that Procella did create a method of releasing the shackles, much to Eruditio's displeasure, for he could not understand why she would give him a chance to regain his former power. Procella assured Eruditio that, should Stiria ever discover the method of releasing his shackles, and should he ever succeed, he would not want to return to his old ways, for the conditions of their release would not be met otherwise. The actual method of release is known to none but Procella herself. After Stiria's sealing and banishment to the mortal world, Temporis regained peace for several millenia. The world moved on, and with the presence of the deities lessened, faith in them grew less and less, and thus passed the Ancient Days.